Triángulo o Cuadrado Amoroso
by Ushio Sonoda
Summary: Tanto Kotori como Eli tienen a su persona especial pero hay un gran problema y ese es que a esas personas "especiales para ellas" les gusta alguien mas... Ahora ellas dos se unirán con el único fin de que se fijen en ellas... ¿Podrán conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no NozoEli KotoUmi NicoMaki RinPana y TsuHono serian ya cannon uwu ...**_

 **.**

 **Triángulo o Cuadrado Amoroso**

.

.

\- Yo soy Minami Kotori tengo 16 años y voy en segundo año de preparatoria en la eacuela Otonokizaka y bueno es una escuela de chicas y tengo dos mejores amigas y pues la verdad es que yo estoy enamorada de una de ellas, una de mis amigas se llama Sonoda Umi-chan ella es una de mis amigas de la infancia es seria en unos sentidos y a la vez llega a mostrar su lado tierno le encanta practicar kyudo y otras actividades físicas , nosotros tenemos recuerdos muy bonitos que tengo con ella y Kosaka Honoka mi otra gran amiga de la infancia ella es impulsiva siempre busca el lado bueno a todo y lo que me gusta de ella es que jamas se rinde ante los problemas aunque se duerme en clases y le guste el pan jejeje, "sus ojos brillaban de la emoción con solo nombrar a sus dos amigas pero a una en especial" nosotras tres vamos en el mismo salón ... si lo se muy cliché ... pero

"Una rubia entra al estudio y sin mas mueve a aquélla chica que estaba narrando"

-Oye espera un momento Kotori, todavía me falta presentarme a mi ... Soy Ayase Eli soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y voy en tercer año tengo una amiga llamada ...

"lo decia orgullosamente mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y se apuntaba con el dedo pulgar en su pecho mostrando una sonrisa"

\- Pero Eli-chan, todavia no acabo de presentarme

"aquélla chica hacia un puchero por el simple echó de que la hayan interrumpido"

\- ¡Espera ... Hey Kotori! "se acerca a ella y al arrebatarle el control la mira con una sonrisa inocente" Yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil asi que es mi derecho de presentarme primero, ademas tu me interrumpiste...

"Kotori solo negaba con la cabeza como se atrevía a decirle eso cuando ella fue la primera que la había interrumpido"

\- Eli-chan no abuses de tu poder

\- Tienes razón ... bueno ambas lo decimos para no pelear que te parece

\- Claro ...

"ambas se estrecharon las manos como si acabasen de firmar un contrato el cual no era mucha la diferencia, bueno Eli tomo aire y mirando hacia enfrente empezó"

\- Bueno ejem! Soy Ayase Eli y bueno me gusta mi amiga Nozomi peeero... hay un ligero... bueno no es ligero pero si es un problema y es que ella le gusta alguien mas...

\- Si y ese "alguien mas" es la persona que a mi me gusta y su nombre es Umi-chan

"ambas tenían sus ojos cerrados cruzadas de brazos y asentian ambas al mismo tiempo"

\- Exacto, en pocas palabras ... Kotori le gusta Umi, al parecer Umi me quiere a mi, yo quiero a Nozomi y Nozomi quiere a Umi ... si, si lo se todo muy confuso... por eso.

\- Por eso nosotras dos vamos a idear un plan, para que ellas se enamoren de nosotras correspondientemente.

\- Y asi las cuatro tendremos nuestro final felíz.

"ahora era Kotori quien la interrumpía"

\- Oye eso suena bien, "Final feliz"

\- Ya veras que Nozomi se enamorara de mi

\- Y Umi-chan de mi ...

"la verdad pareciera que unas llamas salían atras de ellas con mucha determinación, que raro"

\- No creo que sea fácil, pero nada...

"Kotori le quita nuevamente la palabra a Eli y sigue narrando como si nada"

\- Nada en esta vida ea facil, y si lo es entonces no valdria la pena.

\- Te gusta interrumpirme cierto

"Eli entrecerraba sus ojos amenazadoramente"

\- Claro que no ... Eli-chan es solo que tus gestos son raros

\- Hey! "hacia un puchero algo lindo" bueno ¿estas lista?

\- Empecemos!

\- ¿Kotori-chan? y ¿Eli-chan? que hacen ustedes dos aquí ... mmm jujuju ya entiendo, si ese es el caso las dejó solas~

\- Honoka lo que estes pensando, no es lo que tu crees ... Hey espera ... Honokaaa!

.

.

 **Y es todo!**

( **detrás de cámaras** )

- _Productor a que se refiere con que MI Nozomi quiere a Umi_

 _\- Bu-bueno no crees que es mejor intentar algo amm ¿nuevo?_

 _\- Etto, productor-san, si Nozomi-chan le hace algo indebido a MI Umi-chan puede que a usted le ocurra algún tipo de accidente_

 _\- Mi-minami-san no prometo nada ... jejeje pero lo tendre en mente_

 _\- PRODUCTOR-SAN!_

 _\- Ahora que ... oh Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan que pasa_

 _\- Esta idea es interesante, siempre quise saber porque Honoka-chan Kotori chan y Mak-... solo ellas dos la quieren ..._

 _\- Nozomi, que ibas a decir_

 _\- Nop nada, es hora de irnos ... Elicchi~_

 _\- Bueno no entiendo pero bueno ... oye Kotori ¿nos vamos?_

 _\- Claro_

 _\- Esa mirada de "estas advertido" si dio miedo, pero valdra la pena -se va silvando como si nada- aunque creo que me faltó alguien, ¿pero quien?... naaa, creo que es mi imaginación_

 _\- Nee Maki-chan a que vinimos_

 _\- Ea obvio, a ver como les va a ellas, solo espero no lleguemos tarde_

 _-¿eh? de que hablas ... Maki-chan oe te estoy hablando ¡Maki-chan!_

 _._

 _._

Ahora si fin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live no me pertenece son de sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **Triángulo o Cuadrado Amoroso**

.

 _Kotori y Eli "_ _cafetería_ _"_

\- Kotori ... hey Kotori "una rubia trataba de llamar la atención de la chica que estaba mirando fijamente a una peliazul"

\- Eh? disculpa Eli-chan es solo que... "daba un suspiro al ver nuevamente a la chica que estaba hablando por teléfono"

\- Porque estas enamorada de Umi... Es una persona tipo... ¿yo?

"ambas se miraron serias y empezaron a reír por lo que había dicho la rubia"

\- Entonces dime tu porque estas enamorada de Nozomi... Ella es una pervertida ¿como yo?

"Contraatacó Kotori a Eli haciendo que ambas se volvieron a mirar seriamente para reírse de nuevo"

\- PORQUE EL AMOR ES TAN DIFÍCIL!

"gritaron ambas al cielo para después dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa lanzando un suspiro lleno de resignación"

\- Y no se han puesto a pensar que si fuera fácil no sería divertido el tratar de enamorar a esa persona especial.

"iba hablando una pelimorada mientras se acercaba a ellas con su típica sonrisa y una botella de agua"

\- No-nozomi que haces aquí... "Eli se paro exaltada por si había oído algo de más" bueno no es que no quiera que estés aquí es solo que bueno ya sabes no irías al templo a bueno jejeje...

\- Eli calmate, es solo que hoy quiere ir conmigo a entrenar "iba llegando la persona que le sacaba suspiros a aquella peligris que estaba sentada enfrente de la rubia" Hola kotori

\- U-umi-chan que...que haces creí que ya estabas entrenando por eso me quede esperando y bueno.

"Tanto Umi como Nozomi se miraron confundidas para voltear a ver a ambas chicas que estaban sentadas, ¿tal vez nerviosas?"

" Así que Kotori y Nozomi querian a Umi pero ella no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos o solo los ignoraba, tenía un perfil serio lo que al parecer atraía a varías chicas de la escuela"

\- Si no dirán nada me voy, si me disculpan tengo que ir a entrenar ya que mañana no podré, así que Nozomi vas o te quedas con ellas.

"Nozomi miraba a Eli dándole una sonrisa pícara y acercándose a ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y a kotori con una sonrisa cálida y se acercaba a Umi" - Nos vemos mañana chicas.

"Nozomi fue casi corriendo para alcanzar a la peliazul y al llegar a la par de ella se abalanzó y agarrando su brazo jalandola para sí"

"Kotori y Eli se les quedaron viendo como desaparecían de la cafetería y dejándolas solas y peor aún que se fueran abrazadas... bueno solo Nozomi hacia eso"

\- Sabes Eli-chan si no pierdo contra ti...creo que perderé contra Nozomi-chan y tod-...

\- Acaso tu crees que ellas son...

"Eli seguía viendo la puerta por donde se fueron Umi y Nozomi hace apenas"

\- No... Kotori ellas no pueden después de todo no han dicho nada.

"Eli inconscientemente hizo puño su mano y frunciendo su ceño se paro de su asiento tomando la mano de Kotori salió de igual manera"

\- Tenemos que ir y comprobar, espero que no sea verdad adem-

\- Heeeeeeeeey! Eli-chan Kotori-chan... hey esperen chicas, cielos ustedes caminan con mucha prisa que ocurre

"iba una chica pelijengibre junto a un par de chicas al parecer eran de primer año"

\- Eh? y ustedes que hacen aquí, se suponía que ya se habían ido a casa.

\- Bueno ya nos íbamos pero Rin olvido algo y tuvimos que regresar, y ustedes que hacen aquí

"Hanayo miro disimulada las manos de las chicas que estaban sostenidas para mirarlas con gran interés"

\- Acaso... acaso ustedes dos están "Hanayo señalaba las manos de ambas"

"Tanto Kotori como Eli separaron sus manos y negaron rápidamente no querían que hubiera malentendidos y perder a sus personas especiales"

\- Saben no tenemos tiempo hablamos después, tenemos que ver a alguien.

\- Kotori-chan... Eli-chan... si quieren ser correspondidas hagan que tengan celos de ustedes, no ustedes de ellas, así no sería divertido... quiero decir así se solucionaría más rápido. "la pelijengibre le hablaba seriamente algo raro en ella para después despedirlas con una sonrisa e irse con las otras dos que estaban a su lado" - Bien es hora de comer Rin-chan Hanayo-chan

.

.

 _Umi y Nozomi "_ _club de tiro con arco"_

\- O-oye Nozomi po-podrias soltarme eso es vergonzoso y...

\- Sabes Umi-chan, leí sobre tu futuro con mis cartas, y sabes lo que me dijeron

"la peliazul negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos iba caminado pero aun así se sentía incómoda, Nozomi suspiro sabia que no sería fácil"

\- Solo quiero decirte que no estas sola nos tienes a nosotras y más que nada a mi.

"Umi tenia los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba quería ignorar aquello y no sabia del porque, Nozomi solo la miraba preocupada y desviando su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, haría lo que fuera por sus amigas, las consecuencias las vería después, si es que había para empezar, no no podía cambiar de opinión ahora"

\- Umi-chan y en donde me cambio o entrenare con el uniforme puesto

"Umi iba saliendo de los vestidores y negó con la cabeza se sentía nerviosa de hablar, porque si no había pasado esto antes, no, ella tenía que pensar en claro y más aún no podía tener esos pensamientos aun no... espera ¿aún...no? entonces cuando... negó rápidamente con la cabeza y así tratar de quitar el color rojo de su cara y sus pensamientos"

\- Umi-chan estas bien

\- No... quiero decir si estoy bien... emm busque uno para ti esta en los vestidores si quieres... si quieres pruébalo y si no bus-buscare otro

\- Gracias Umi-chan ~

"Umi miro la puerta de los vestidores y dio un largo suspiro, porque de pronto se sentía incómoda al estar a solas con Nozomi, pensó que solo se debía a que nunca a estado a solas con ella, de pronto sintió un escalofrío por su espalda le daba mala espina todo eso, y mirando a todos lados pero no había nadie, poniendo su posición recta fue a donde estaba su arco y tomando algunas flechas se acercaba y su posición, estando concentrada y mirando fijamente hacia enfrente estaba lista para dejar que la flecha llegara a su destino cuando oyó su nombre haciendo que se desconcentrara y dejando que la flecha fuera al suelo y no a su destino original, suspiro y mirando de donde provenía la voz se sorprendió"

\- Umi-chan, hola vinimos a ver podemos cierto

\- claro porque no

\- Umi y Nozomi donde esta

\- Pu-pues cambiándose, porque

\- mmm, no por nada

"Umi alzó un ceja estaba confundida a que se debe la reacción de Eli en primer lugar viendo como sus dos amigas se iban y se sentaban a platicar un rato negó con la cabeza y tomando otra flecha y preparándose para disparar oye nuevamente su nombre, frunciendo su ceño miro a quien la había distraído nuevamente al igual que las otras dos chicas que estaban platicando sobre sus futuros planes, pero Umi al ver a la persona de aquella voz se quedó sin palabras"

\- No-Nozomi... te vez

.

.

 _"fuera de cámaras y de guión"_

 _._

 _\- PRODUCTOR-SAN!_

 _\- Ko-Kotori-san... que, que ocurre_

 _\- todavía preguntas que ocurre_

 _\- ammmm ¿si?_

 _\- Alex! te dije que no pusieras nada indebido "kotori tenia una sonrisa pero con un aura negra" además kos hiciste esperar un mes, para dejar las cosas ¿así sin mas?_

 _\- Yo no puse nada, "indebido" es mas todavía no llegamos a esa parte, y bueno ya sabes cosas por hacer, tenía un examen y un trabajo a medio tiempo... ejem bueno esta vez no tardare lo prometo._

 _\- Productor-san gracias aunque no salí mucho espero que ahora si haya algo bueno, ya sabes mas Hot_

 _\- Eh? a que te refieres_

 _"Umi y Nozomi se acercaron al productor hablando de quien sabe que cosa, el solo asintió dando un suspiro y mirando a Eli y a kotori se disculpo con la mirada"_

 _\- Eli-chan esto no me gusta para nada_

 _\- tampoco a mi Kotori... tampoco a mi_

 _\- Y tengo un mal presentimiento._

 _._

 _._

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

bueno ammmm igual yo pensé en hacer el NozoUmi algo te vez no tan nuevo o tal vez si

Cierto muchas gracias por sus review fav/follow me ponen feliz

así que sin mas comenzamos

.

.

Triángulo o Cuadrado Amoroso

.

.

\- Te...Te vez hermo...

\- Te vez hermosa Nozomi, no esperaba menos de ti

Eli corto lo que iba a decir Umi, pero en su interior le decía que lo hiciera o se lamentaria, Kotori hizo una mueca y tomando un suspiro tomo su decisión.

\- Oye, Umi-chan yo igual quiero probar un atuendo de esos, y entrenar... puedo cierto

\- Mmm claro no hay problema deja busco un traje a tu medida y...

\- Yo igual quiero, puedo ¿cierto, Umi?

Umi se sintió nerviosa, no sabía si era por tener a Nozomi ahí o por la mirada fría que le daba Eli algo un poco mucho muy seria de lo normal, dio un suspiro y contestó entrando a los vestidores dejando al trío solos.

\- Oye, Nozomi tu porque tan de repente estas

\- Elicchi, quería probar algo nuevo, pero supongo que hoy no era el día indicado

-Nozomi-chan, que tratas de decir con eso

Nozomi iba a hablar hasta que vio a Umi salir con un semblante serio haciendo una mueca iba a ver que tenia pero una mano le impidió que avanzará esa era Eli tenía la cabeza bajavy mordiendose el labio inferior se disculpo por su comportamiento y la solto.

Kotori se acercó a Umi quería preguntar que le ocurre más no obtuvo respuesta alguna y avanzando hacia Nozomi la tomo del brazo acercándose a ella y le susurro unas palabras, vio a Eli y dándole una sonrisa suave le dijo que ya estaba listo y que se fueran a cambiar, Eli y Kotori solo asistieron y fueron a cambiarse

\- Bu-bueno Nozomi emmm que tanto sabes

\- Nada soy una principiante, "giñandole un ojo fue a donde había un arco y varias flechas"

\- Bueno si es así antes que nada ponte esto, te ayudará

Nozomi vio que Umi sacaba varias cosas de un estante y entregándole una brasera y una lengüeta de dedo para sostener la cuerda, y de ahi fue al banco a dejar un par mas, Nozomi asintió y poniendoselos volvió a mirar a Umi que no le quitaba la vista de encima

\- Umi-chan es un poco vergonzoso que te me quedes viendo tanto

\- Eh?... A bu-bueno y-y-yo so-solo quería

\- jejeje que Umi-chan tartamude es lindo, y después de esto que tengo que hacer bueno, o mejor esperemos a Elichi y a Kotori-chan para que salgan.

.

.

.

"vestuario... Kotori y Eli "

.

\- Nee Eli-chan cada vez estoy segura que ellas

\- Kotori no saques conclusiones todavía, no sabemos nada además

\- mmm

Eli se acercaba peligrosamente con su traje a medio poner y arrinconado a kotori se le acercó a la cara estando a pocos centímetros de ella, quitándole el aire a kotori por su acercamiento casi rodando sus labios y sonriendole para después darse la vuelta y dar un suspiro

\- Vamos o si no ellas lo van a malinterpretar y es algo que no queremos ¿cierto?

\- aah.. eeh...mm si su-supongo

\- Por ciento Eli-chan que fue eso de hace rato

\- Nada solo una travesura, pero mejor no lo haré

Ambas iban saliendo de los vestidores pero al momento de salir por completo Eli detuvo a kotori y que observarán lo que ocurría ahí

\- Kotori, haremos lo que dijo Honoka, que ellas sientan celos de nosotras, quiero comprobar algo

\- Eli-chan para que

Sin previo aviso se acerco a Nozomi y la abrazo por detrás, para después sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla fue al banco y poniéndose la lengüeta y la brasera fue a donde kotori y entregándole el suyo sonrió, estaba nerviosa más no se atrevía a dar la vuelta para ver la reacción de sus amigas.

Tanto Umi como Nozomi se quedaron congeladas ante lo que acababa de ocurrir no sabían que decir y solo tenían un sentir, dolor en el pecho por algo que desconocían... aún

\- No-nozomi, que tal si te enseño ahora como... como utilizar el arco y tirar la flecha a bueno

\- Eh? mmm claro

Nozomi tomo el arco, le temblaban sus manos estaba nerviosa, algo muy raro en ella, Umi al notarlo tomo su mano la cual sostenía su arco y la llevo al lugar donde tiraría su flecha

\- Uuhm veamos antes que nada estate aquí en este lugar "Nozomi asintió, su nerviosismo desapareció un poco" tendrás que dibujar una línea imaginaria de ti a tu objetivo "Umi se posicionó atrás de Nozomi, olvidándose del otro par que las miraba con mucha atención y serias" abre un poco tus pies que queden a la par de tus hombros, y que estos formen una línea derecha apuntando hacia tu blanco "Nozomi volvió a asentir y haciendo lo que Umi le decía se tenso un poco" no... Nozomi tu postura debe estar derecha pero sin tensión debes de estar cómoda pero a la vez firme.

Eli veía todo desde atrás, se sentía débil y enfadada y sin saber que hacer, sin esperar a lo que diría kotori fue por un arco y una flecha haciendo lo mismo que Nozomi y poniéndose en esa posición miro de reojo al par muy juntas, apretó el agarre del arco y desvío su mirada para después mirar al centro"

\- Eli-chan..."Kotori la veía preocupada mirándola de vez en cuando pata después ver a Umi"

\- Nozomi, debes calmarte, ahora cuando estés sosteniendo el arco junto con la flecha debes sostenerlo de la manera más relajante posible, y sin tensionar el arco "Nozomi suspiro jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil tirar una flecha" sostén el brazo del arco hacia afuera apuntando el blanco, así que debe de estar en vertical y así podrías ver hacia abajo de la espina del mismo "Nozomi asintió, cada vez se volvía difícil pero se alegro que Umi le diera esa atención" acerca tu mano que maneja la cuerda hacia la cara del punto donde tiraras, así que ten cuidado de no relajarte demasiado o de seguir jalando hacia atrás.

La mano de Umi jamás abandono la mano de Nozomi la guiaba con palabras y a la vez con acciones haciendo que Nozomi se pusiera nerviosa y su corazón latiera a mil" si lo haces perderás la potencia y precisión ¿entendido? ahora concentrate solo en el centro del blanco no hay nadie ni nada que te quitará esa concentración, al momento de soltar la cuerda hazlo lo más limpio posible.

\- así que no bajes tu codo hasta que la flecha llegue a su objetivo, y observa como vuelta tu flecha.

La mano de Umi se separó y fijo su mirada al centro, abrió grandes sus ojos cuando vio dos flechas en el centro miro a un lado encontrándose con Eli y una expresión sería, y dándole el arco se acercó a Kotori y tomándola de la mano se fue a los vestidores cambiándose lo más rápido posible salió de ahí jalando a la peligris que estaba sin palabras al ver la actuación de Eli y su manejo con el arco

\- Elicchi

\- Pensé que ella no...

\- por cierto Umi-chan, eres muy buena maestra Elichi aprendió con solo oírte, aunque todavía estuvo tensa y seria

\- Mmm su disparo me sorprende, pero lo hizo con rabia y no con delicadeza así ella podría lastimarse y-

Umi miro el arco, tenía la cuerda rota y con un poco de sangre, miro el blanco y vio la flecha que disparo Eli justo en el centro pero ese tiro no fue correcto, es como si fuera una ofensa y frunciendo su ceño pensaba que tal vez si fue mala idea llevar a Nozomi ahí.

\- Umi-chan, no hiciste nada malo supongo que solo quería molestar... ella no es así tu ya lo sabes.

\- lo se pero aun... así... ella

Umi se fue a los vestidores tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, mientras estaba quitándose la ropa miro en los casilleros una foto de ella junto a sus amigas de la infancia...

\- Espero que no haya mal entendido nada... si no me sentiré fatal, no quiero hacerle sufrir.

.

.

"fuera de cámaras"

.

\- Eli-chan que te ocurre, porque saliste así, se suponía que todavía no

\- Es solo que no me siento bien, hey productor puedo irme ¿cierto?

\- Que... bueno yo ah... claro

\- Nozomi me adelantare

\- Elicchi espera...

\- Kotori que le ocurre tan de la nada se pone así y mira que hacerle esto al pobre arco

\- Umi-chan, sabes ambas estamos preocupadas por nuestras novias, de igual forma igual yo me adelanto nos veremos después Umi-chan Nozomi-chan Productor-san

\- Que espera... tu también aahg sabia que esto las molestaría

\- Es solo algo actuado, no creo que haya nada de malo

\- Si, si lo que digan espero y si vengan mañana si no no habrá actualización :p cuídense chicas


End file.
